This invention relates to rearview mirror assemblies and more particularly to improvements in rearview mirror assemblies of the type adapted to be mounted on the exterior of a motor vehicle so as to be viewed by the vehicle driver.
Exteriorly mounted rearview mirror assemblies are well known and commonly provided on both sides of almost all motor vehicles usually on the forward portion of the doors so that they can be viewed through the door windows by the vehicle driver within the vehicle. Typically, such mirror assemblies include a mirror housing structure which, in its normal viewing position, extends laterally outwardly from the side of the vehicle to which it is attached. The mirror housing structure typically has a shell-like configuration which is open rearwardly and provides a rounded forwardly extending surface. A mirror unit is adjustably mounted within the mirror housing structure so as to extend within the open rear of the mirror housing structure. Usually, a remotely controlled mechanism for effecting movement of the mirror unit into an adjustable position suitable to the driver is provided for actuation by the driver within the vehicle. The adjusting mechanism can be a mechanical 3-Bowdine wire system controlled by a manual lever or a power-operated system controlled by a manual lever.
The inherent laterally outwardly extending position and cantilever mounting of the mirror housing structure makes the mirror assembly vulnerable to accidental damage and vandalism. Moreover, the outwardly protruding mirror assemblies require space which sometimes is not readily available, such as in crowded garages and other parking areas. The space problem presented by exterior rearview mirror assemblies is so acute under motor vehicle shipping conditions that they are often removed for shipment.
The conditions discussed above are so well known and vexatious that many of the mirror assemblies presently being marketed have separated the mirror housing structure into two components, a fixed support structure which can be fixed to the side of the vehicle in a generally non-protruding manner and a separate mirror housing structure which is movably mounted with respect to the fixed support structure.
Typically, a movable mirror housing assembly is spring biased into its normal operating position and mounted so that the application of either a rearwardly or forwardly directed force on the movable structure sufficient to overcome the spring bias will result in the movable mirror housing structure moving either rearwardly or forwardly so that, when the application of the force is released, the spring bias is operable to return the movable structure into its operative position. This foldaway and return action serves to prevent damage which might otherwise occur when the mirror housing structure is fixed and subjected to the application of a rearwardly or forwardly directed force. There are generally two different arrangements provided to achieve the foldaway and return functions. One is the so-called alternate pivot arrangement and the other is the two-pivot arrangement. Examples of the two-pivot type mirror assembly are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,475, 5,061,056, and 5,091,804, and German Patent No. 2,232,897.
In addition to the ability to reduce damage by the foldaway and return functions, it has been found desirable to build into the mirror assembly the capability of retaining the movable mirror housing structure in a foldaway limiting position. Such a capability has easily recognized advantages for shipping. In some countries, vehicle space is at such a premium that vehicle owners are required to place their mirror assemblies in such foldaway limiting positions for parking. Indeed, this capability is sufficiently desirable that it has been proposed to provide for the selective power-operated movement of the movable mirror housing structure between an operative and rear foldaway limiting position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,727.
While the power-operated capability is convenient and easy to operate, the power-operated capability does not come without added cost. Consequently, there is a need for a mirror assembly of the type described which can be moved into, and easily moved out of, a retained foldaway limiting position while still providing the foldaway and return functions.
It is an object of the present invention to fulfill the need expressed above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a rearview mirror assembly comprising a fixed support structure adapted to be fixed to the exterior of the vehicle and a movable mirror housing structure. A spring-biased mounting assembly is provided for mounting the movable structure on the fixed structure (1) for spring-biased movement into a normal operating position wherein the movable structure extends laterally outwardly from the exterior of the vehicle where it is susceptible to the application of unwanted forwardly directed forces or unwanted rearwardly directed forces, (2) for movement forwardly through a forward range of movement out of the operative position in response to the application to the movable structure of an unwanted forwardly directed force sufficient to overcome the spring bias of the movable structure into the operative position which spring bias increases as the distance of forward movement of the movable structure out of the operating position within the forward range of movement increases so that, upon release of the application of the unwanted forwardly directed force while the movable structure is within the forward range of movement, the spring bias is operable to return the movable structure to the operative position and (3) for movement rearwardly through a rearward range of movement out of the operating position in response to the application to the movable structure of an unwanted rearwardly directed force sufficient to overcome the spring bias of the movable structure into the operative position which spring bias decreases to zero as the distance of rearward movement of the movable structure out of the operative position increases to an intermediate point within the rearward range of movement and thereafter reverses to bias the movable structure into a rearwardly folded limiting position so that, upon release of the application of the unwanted rearwardly directed force while the movable structure is within the rearward range of movement, the spring bias is operable to return the movable structure to the operative position or to move the movable structure into the rearwardly folded limiting position depending upon the distance of rearward movement which has taken place. A mirror unit is mounted with respect to the movable structure for movement into any position within a range of movement positions suitable to accommodate different drivers.
In recent years, the motor vehicle manufacturing business has recognized the great costs involved in maintaining large inventories of parts for use on the assembly line. Particularly with respect to parts supplied by other part supplying entities, original equipment manufacturers are reluctant to assume the costs of large inventories and are passing onto the part maker the costs involved in supplying sufficient parts to keep the assembly line running. Exterior rearview mirror assemblies especially those of the movable mirror housing structure type present a particularly acute problem of inventory because of the need to match the exterior finish of the rearview mirror assembly with the exterior finish of the vehicle. Modern motor vehicle styling requirements are such that there is often as many as seventeen different color exterior vehicle finishes which must be matched by the part maker of the mirror assemblies for the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to effectively deal with the inventory cost problem noted above in a cost effective manner. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a rearview mirror assembly for mounting on the exterior of a motor vehicle so as to be viewed by the driver within the vehicle. The rearview mirror comprises a fixed support structure adapted to be fixed to the exterior of the vehicle. A movable mirror housing structure is mounted on the fixed structure for movement into and out of a normal operating position. A mirror unit is mounted with respect to the movable structure for movement into any position within a range of movement positions suitable to accommodate different drivers. Separate fixed and movable cover members are constructed so as to be mounted in covering relation to the fixed and movable structures respectively while the movable structure is mounted on the fixed structure. The separate fixed and movable cover members are fixedly secured to the fixed and movable structures respectively after being mounted in covering relation thereto so as to present a finished exterior surface which substantially completely covers the fixed and movable structures when the movable structure is in operative position with respect to the fixed structure while permitting movement of the movable structure out of operative position with respect to the fixed structure.
It will be appreciated that the separate cover member arrangement enables inventory to be controlled by providing enough mirror assembly units without covers to anticipate day-to-day needs and a greater number of cover units of different color finishes to accommodate whatever finish needs are required no matter how they may vary from day to day. In this way, the total inventory costs are reduced as compared with the costs required to maintain the greater number of units as completely finished mirror assemblies. It will also be understood that the advantages of the separate cover arrangement of the present invention is not only applicable to the particular movable mirror assembly of the present invention previously discussed but other prior art movable mirror housing structure assemblies including alternate pivot types.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a rearview mirror assembly of the type defined which is simple in construction, effective in operation and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent during the course of the following detailed description and appended claims.
The invention may best be understood with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein an illustrative embodiment is shown.